Dreaming Elizabeth
by DawnForever101
Summary: "I've been having these weird dreams." Dawn keeps having these dreams lately and it's gotten to the point where she can't sleep. Do these dreams mean anything? There is something common in every one of her dreams and it leads her to question: Who is Elizabeth? Two shot Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness…_

 _Darkness penetrating…_

 _A cold breeze passes by, sending chills towards the female's body. Her body is stiff and she feels too weak to lift her eyes open._

 _Blood…blood everywhere._

 _A soothing voice spoke, as if trying to calm her, "Elizabeth."_

 _Elizabeth…_

 _Elizabeth…_

 _Elizabeth._

 _And it fell into darkness again._

* * *

"Morning, mom." Dawn said as she walked into her mother's room. Dawn grimaced seeing her mother upon the bed, looking weak. Just a few days ago, her ankle had swollen and due to that, she had difficulty in walking. She smiled, seeing her mother's leg elevated against the pillow.

"Morning, Dawn. Did you get enough sleep?" She asked wearily. Her mother noticed Dawn's expression go dull, as if she was trying to recall something. She then noticed that her daughter looked rather fatigued.

"Yup. I feel really rested today." She said, however, Johanna knew that Dawn was lying.

"Tell me the truth," She demanded. Dawn widened her eyes, shocked that her mother knew her well enough to tell that she was lying.

After all, she is her mother.

Dawn sat down on the corner of the bed, being careful not to hurt her mother and sighed. "I've been having these weird dreams." She said, wearily.

"What was in those dreams that were so weird?" Johanna asked, her voice soft and tender.

Dawn found this difficult to interpret. Truthfully, she herself could only recall some elements of her dream and she had no idea what they meant.

"I don't know. All I remember is that it was dark and there was blood. It's hard to explain." She said.

Her mother smiled, "That's okay, Dawn. They probably don't mean anything." She said, trying to comfort her daughter.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's what I think so too."

"Out of curiosity, how long have you been having these dreams?" Her mother asked.

"Just last night," was her honest reply.

Dawn wanted to talk to her mother more about the dream, but she noticed the clock on her mother's bedside table. "Oh my Gosh! I'm gonna be late for work!" She exclaimed in worry and sprang out of her mother's bed.

"Have a good day at work, sweetie!" Her mother yelled.

"Thank you! And no getting up from the bed without your clutches." Dawn instructed her mother.

Dawn frantically toasted a bagel, stuffed it in her mouth, put on her black heels, grabbed her leather black purse and headed out. It was a scorching hot day in Kalos and the sun was beating down on her, allowing sweat to escape through her pores. She rummaged through her bag finding her car keys and walked up to her garage door. Once the garage door opened, she quickly opened her car door and backed up outside.

BEEP! BEEP!

Dawn honked to alert her mother that she was leaving. Of course, there was no reply, but Dawn knew she heard it.

As Dawn was about to drive off, her mind was struck with something. Something familiar to her ears…and mind…and heart. She closed her eyes.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

She opened her eyes, gasping a little. Why was that car horn vaguely familiar to her now? Slowly shaking away her thoughts, she put the vehicle in drive.

She pushed the doors open to hear a chiming sound and entered the coffee shop, Kaffeine. The familiar scent of coffee hit her nostrils and she sighed satisfactorily. She loved the smell of coffee, however, at times, the strong scent really gave her a headache.

"Dawn!"

Dawn looked towards the source of the voice and smiled. It was May, waving at her. May was a gorgeous brunette with small cheekbones, long eyelashes and a nice frame. Her blue eyes sparkled, just like Dawn's, however, May's eyes were a dark blue while Dawn's were a light blue. The one thing most people noticed about May was her large bust, which, Dawn had to admit was pretty sexy. Sometimes, Dawn wished she had May's curves.

And yet she was thankful that they were good friends.

"Hey, May." She said as she tied an apron across her waist.

"You're lucky you're on time today. Mr. Rowan is not in a good mood today." May said, matter-of-factly as the two headed behind the desk.

"Oh no. What happened this time?" Dawn groaned. Mr. Rowan was the owner of Kaffeine and he was always a grumpy old man and he got annoyed at almost everything.

May shrugged, "I don't know. When he came in today, he was yelling to one of the other employees about not cleaning up the tables."

"Damn, why does he have to be such a-"

"I know right! Personally, I think he didn't get enough last night." May winked at Dawn.

Dawn, being twenty three years old, understood what May was trying to hint in a second and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at this. If she was in her teen years, she probably wouldn't understand it at first, but over the years, Dawn knew her fair share amount of sexual jokes out there.

"Hello," A blonde appeared in front of Dawn.

"Good morning, welcome to Kaffeine, can I get you anything?"

"I'd just like a cappuccino with whipped cream-"

"Mommy, I'm tired!" Dawn noticed a cute adorable girl that was holding the female blonde's hand.

"In a sec, Elizabeth, let me just get some coffee and we'll head out."

Dawn widened her eyes.

Elizabeth?

Elizabeth…

Where had she heard that name before?

 _Elizabeth…_

 _Elizabeth…_

 _Elizabeth._

"Dawn?"

"Huh?" She looked towards May, who slightly gestured over to the female blonde, who was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry about that. Your order will be ready in the next two minutes." She assured the lady who nodded before sitting at a table as Dawn punched in the order.

"What's wrong? You seemed kind of lost for a sec." May stated worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She wanted to tell May, but she didn't exactly know what and _how_ to tell her. She was clueless.

"Just thinking about stuff, that's all," She told her. May looked suspicious, but then shrugged and continued to tend to the customers.

However, Dawn couldn't stop thinking. It was strange. There were about a million so called Elizabeths on this planet, so why did the name seem so familiar? As if…she was related to her or something?

* * *

The day passed quickly enough for Dawn's taste and she hung up her apron before bidding bye to May.

When she arrived home, she peeped in her mother's room and noticed that she was in a deep slumber. Smiling, she headed towards her own room. As she laid down on her bed, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dawn, I forgot to ask, wanna go to the club with me and Drew?" May's voice spoke.

She thought about it for a few seconds, but she was awfully fatigued and plus, she didn't want to leave her mother alone for the night.

"No, I can't. I wanna stay for mom."

"Aww come on, Dawn, we haven't been clubbing since forever…" She whined. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, May, but you know my mother has a sprained ankle," She told her.

"Okay fine, but once your mother's ankle heals, we're going clubbing. That is an order!" May said and Dawn giggled.

"Fiiine," She called back lazily. "Have fun with your boyfriend…" She teased, "But not too much fun."

"We'll see," May said and Dawn ended the call, smiling to herself.

Sometimes, Dawn wished she had a soulmate-that's what May would call Drew, of her own. She didn't like being lonely. She wanted to be loved and she wanted to love somebody. She had been in a few relationships this year, but sadly, they never lasted for a long time and the relationship wasn't that serious.

Sighing, she turned on the TV and the scene lighted up to show a news report. She listened keenly.

"We bring to you a report of two cars severely crashing into each other just this evening at six around St. Augustine Street. Our local reports discovered that the drivers of these two cars were coming at each other with direct force, one was a drunk driver and the other driver apparently lost control of the brakes and couldn't stop. One driver was severely injured and as a result, is in the hospital currently, fighting for his life. The other driver was killed on the dot-"

Dawn shut off the television, too shocked to hear any more. She yawned a little, feeling drowsy as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Blood…_

 _Blood everywhere…_

 _Pain. She cried in pain, emitting a loud pitched scream._

 _And the name was whispered again, "Elizabeth."_

 _The female felt a light pressure against her forehead, "I'll miss you…Elizabeth."_

 _And it fell into darkness again._

Dawn abruptly got up from her bed and took long shaky breaths. Her heart was beating rapidly now and she was sweating crazily. She slowly held a hand towards her heart and tried to calm herself down. She pressed her hands against her forehead, trashing her hair a little.

Why does she keep having these weird dreams?

 _ **Time lapse: One week later…**_

"I think you need to see a therapist."

Dawn had been having the dreams consistently every day and she didn't take those dreams as they were nothing. She was no philosopher but she could tell that each one of those dreams meant something. And to top it off, all of those dreams had one thing in common.

Elizabeth.

That name gave her shudders to her pale, white skin. Dawn had grown even weaker, mostly because of her lack of sleep due to the dreams. She would wake up every day with a fear in her mind and try to decipher what those dreams meant. And just who was Elizabeth?

"Maybe. But what will the therapist do? I mean, I don't have a problem do I?" Dawn uttered, as if she was trying to convince yourself.

 _Did_ she have any problem?

May shrugged. "I don't know, Dawn. But this is pretty serious. You can't just ignore these things, can you?"

Dawn sighed. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew May was right. After all, it looked like these dreams weren't going to stop anytime soon.

And honestly, she was scared.

Scared of having those dreams every night…

Scared of the possibility that she might never know what they mean…

"What did you say the name was again?" May asked, as she crossed her legs upon Dawn's sofa.

"Elizabeth."

"Hmm…is there anybody related to you with that name?" She asked.

Dawn shook her head, "No one. My mom and I have been together since birth. She told me about her family members and from what I remember, there is nobody with that name."

May nodded in understanding, then got up and proceeded to the kitchen. Dawn waited for a few seconds before a glass filled with ice cubed water was brought to her eyes. She smiled seeing her friend's sincerity. "Relax, Dawn. You just take my advice. I honestly think you need a professional to sort this out."

Dawn sighed. "Okay," And she took the glass from May's hands and began sipping, calming her nerves.

To Dawn's dismay, taking May's advice wasn't turning out to be peaches and cream. The counselling sessions just weren't working, and every night or sometimes every two nights, she would dream the exact same dream and in every one of them, the name was always uttered.

Dawn would be hesitant to fall asleep because those dreams were just penetrating her mind and heart. Instead of focusing on her work, she would always drift into thought about those dreams and try to decipher what they meant. She was tired.

"Dawn, you look awful." May pointed out. Dawn was currently yawning at another day of work at Kaffeine.

"Thanks," She said bitterly, "I feel awful too."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you….meant, "She said as she escaped another yawn.

"Dawn, this isn't healthy. You need to sleep!"

"No! I can't sleep! Not…when I'm having those stupid dreams every night." She retorted and May watched as her best friend looked weary and pale. She happened to notice that Dawn's eyes had bags underneath and she felt terrible for her.

"I'll just drink some coffee and I'll be fine," Dawn told her strictly as she quickly devoured a cappuccino.

 _No…I won't be fine._

* * *

Dawn approached her house where she immediately jumped on her bed. She kept her eyes open, however. Her mother was at work currently and she was ecstatic that her sprained ankle had finally been healed after about two weeks of sustaining the injury.

She forced herself out of her bed and walked to her mother's room. She walked forward and decided to rummage through the drawers to look for something.

But she didn't know exactly what she was looking for.

She pulled out what looked like some old pencils, a heart-shaped locket and some old pictures from when Dawn was a little toddler. Groaning in frustration, she threw the items against the wall.

And that's when the tears started to flow down like a river. She was frustrated. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think straight and everywhere she went, it was as if that name was always being uttered over and over again.

Wiping away her tears, she recomposed herself and walked out of her mother's room, but not before she noticed something.

She looked at the items scattered on the floor. She glanced at the locket, more specifically.

The locket was _open._

Taking huge breaths, she picked up the heart shaped locket and looked inside. Her heart beat yet again at that name.

But it wasn't just her name again.

 _Ash + Elizabeth._ This was enclosed in a heart.

She dropped the locket on the ground, gasping.

She felt her head spin and the world getting darker before everything went black.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

" _Ash…" The female's voice groaned in pain._

 _Blood…_

 _Blood everywhere…_

 _A red hand was placed against her forehead. She closed her eyes, allowing darkness to enter once again._

" _I love you, Elizabeth." The voice spoke._

 _She felt the voice fade away as the darkness finally settled in._

"Dawn! Dawn!"

Dawn felt her eyes slowly open and she groaned a little from weakness before seeing her mother, who had an expression of worry on her face which was then replaced with one of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I've been trying to wake you since the past half an hour. When I got home, I saw you collapse on the floor," Her mother explained.

"I can't take this anymore, mom. These dreams…I've had enough. They've been torturing me." Dawn spoke wearily as she managed to get herself up.

"I know, Dawn, I know." She said and she comforted her daughter by enclosing her in a tight hug. Dawn felt relaxed against her skin. And it allowed her to regain her thought process.

Now, _two_ names were constantly in her head. Not one but _two._

 _Ash…Elizabeth…_

 _Ash and Elizabeth…_

 _Elizabeth and Ash…_

As she laid in the comfort of her mother's arms, she could finally tell that these two vaguely familiar people were probably a couple in love. However, there were parts in her dreams that she still failed to decipher.

Who was Elizabeth?

Why was it always dark?

Why was there always a horn beeping?

And why was there blood?

And now…who's Ash?

"You need to sleep, Dawn."

"I'm scared." Dawn told her.

"You have to sleep, Dawn. It's not good for your health." Her mother spoke, her voice filled with worry and concern.

She gave her a worried look. Johanna held her hand against Dawn's. "Don't worry. I'm here." She said. Her eyes looked so convincing.

So Dawn heeded to her mother's words and nodded, finally closing her eyes in what seemed like forever.

And this time, Dawn didn't dream but rather slept much more peacefully.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this was just part one of the two-shot. What do you guys think? I think all of you guys can guess what the dreams are about but can you guess who Elizabeth is too? Actually, I think it's obvious…**

 **The next part will be posted up soon and in the meantime, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody….yeah I know. I suck. I really suck at updating stories, heck I even suck at updating my own computer. (No joke, I always click 'remind me tomorrow.') But anyways, this was posted way back in March and I'd like to get this out of the way. I have Christmas break so that's good news and I can update more stories. Hopefully.**

 **Anyways, read on! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn didn't go to work for about a week. She'd insisted to, but Mr. Rowan demanded she sort out her problems first. Of course, her friend, May, was always kind enough to check on her every so often. In that amount of time, all she'd been doing was sleeping and making herself a quick lunch or watch a few mindless shows. She tried not to think too much about her dreams, which had seldom appeared in the week, much to her likeliness.

It was currently Sunday morning, and Dawn was in the kitchen making some breakfast, while her mother was still sleeping soundly. She had felt rested during the week with no unpleasant dreams, and she had been awake nearly a half hour ago. With nothing much to do, she decided to whip up a few pancakes for the two of them.

Dawn was flipping a pancake when she saw her mother enter the kitchen. "Morning, mom!" She greeted enthusiastically. The older looking woman smiled, while escaping a yawn, and took a seat. Dawn quickly placed the hot pancake on a platter and set it on her table for her mother to eat.

"Thank you dear, this looks wonderful," she said. Dawn only smiled and continued to pour the batter onto the pan. "Dawn, how are you feeling now?" Her mother asked, in between chewing.

She glanced at her mother. "I'm feeling really well rested. I haven't had those dreams once during this week. That's a good sign, but it doesn't mean that those dreams didn't mean anything," she sighed, and then lowered the flames.

"Try not to think about it too much, sweetie. You need your last day of rest before you go to work tomorrow. We wouldn't want you collapsing on your way to work tomorrow, now would we?" Her mother replied in a joking manner. Dawn rolled her eyes, while smiling and sat down to join her mother with her own platter.

"Yeah," she said, then took the bottle of syrup and poured it onto her pancake. "Heaven knows I've had enough of that. I'll just enjoy my breakfast."

Johanna smiled. "You do that," she said.

* * *

"Thank you. Please come again!" May said, almost too enthusiastically to the customer, who received his cup of coffee and left the restaurant. "This job is really getting old," May rolled her eyes at Dawn, who simply just laughed at her friend's behaviour. "I'm glad it's finally over, though!"

"I'm sure you are." Dawn replied dryly. "Because you have the rest of the night with your boyfriend. Unlike me, I have the rest of the night with a pillow," she sighed dramatically.

"Hey, that's mean!" She pouted. Dawn laughed again. "Tell you what…" May said, trailing off. "I can spend the rest of the night with you at your place. I'll tell Drew that tonight is a girls' night. How about it?"

Dawn smiled. She hadn't spent the longest time with May. She'd always notice her spending time with Drew, and while she was happy for her, she had to admit, she'd miss when it was just her. "Sure. I'd love it. Let me just clock out and we can get going," May said.

"Are you sure Drew'd be okay with me stealing you from him?" Dawn asked, a bit jokingly.

May dismissed her with a wave of the hand. "No need to worry. Sisters before misters!" She winked.

"Haha, you got that right." Dawn laughed.

When the two were ready and bid Mr. Rowan goodbye, they walked out with their coats on. The night was cold and Dawn was always fascinated by the night lights that greeted her as she walked by.

Dawn noticed May was currently texting somebody on her phone, most likely Drew. She held onto her coat when the wind started to pick up. She didn't realize her beanie had blown away when May yelled.

"Dawn, your beanie!" May pointed at the flying object. Dawn jumped to reach for it, but the beanie flew further away before she could. "Aww man, you almost had it."

Dawn shrugged. "No big deal. I could always get ano-"

"Excuse me, does this belong to you?"

Both girls looked towards the source of the voice, and Dawn looked slightly up to see a tall man, holding her beanie in his hand. She made keen notice how his black, messy hair complimented his rugged good lucks. He was wearing a large dark brown overcoat, and even as with something simple as that, she couldn't help but admit that he was…hot. She quickly shook her thoughts away when she realized she was staring.

"…No-I-I mean…yes, that's mine." She stumbled on her words. The man only smiled sheepishly.

"You don't seem too sure about that," The man said cheekily, and her cheeks reddened. Meanwhile, May was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the entire scene. She decided to give them a little privacy and walked away a bit further.

"Here," he said, handing the beanie over to her.

Dawn grabbed it from him and managed to give a small thanks before securing it over her head. The man only watched her in mere amusement. "…What?" she asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're much cuter without your beanie. In fact, you don't even need it," he said bluntly. If anything, Dawn would've melted at this point.

"Thanks," she said shyly. This guy was having a real effect on her, without her even knowing it.

"Anyways, I'll see you later…." He said, trying to catch her name.

"Dawn," she finished.

"Right. The name's Ash. But you can call me, the 'man of your dreams'", he said cheekily, letting Dawn escape a laugh. _Ash._ Why did that name sound familiar? Though, Dawn hadn't realized how much she was enjoying her time with this new stranger. It was as if they were already familiar with each other.

When Dawn was about to turn to leave, Ash suddenly grabbed her hand and scribbled something down on her hand, and all the while, Dawn had butterflies soaring through her stomach. He released her hand and winked. "Just in case you want to talk," he said, grinning. Dawn could only nod, not trusting her voice. When he walked away, the blunette glanced at her palm and smiled slowly. She recorded the number in her phone before walking back to her brunette friend.

"Finally, I've been waiting for ten minutes!" She sighed exasperatingly and then put her hands on her hips. "That guy must really like you, he was flirting with you for a long while," she winked.

Dawn blushed instantly. "He was just…so…cute," she sighed happily. "I feel like I already know him."

"Ooh, you have a crush!"

"Maybe," Dawn replied cheekily. "Anyways, let's go back to my place," she said.

* * *

"It's just sooo saaad," May sobbed, while blowing into a napkin, and a few tears escaped her eyes. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she replied dryly. "May, we've watched _A Walk to Remember_ over a hundred times and you always cry at the exact same scene," she said.

"I can't help it…it really hurts me in the f-feels," May said, as she wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand. Dawn giggled. Her friend was so emotional.

The doorbell rang and Dawn stood up from the couch to open the door. "Hey mom," she greeted. Johanna held a purse and she had a couple of files in her hand, much to Dawn's confusion. "What's up with all those files?" She asked. Her mother entered and set the stack of documents on the dining table.

"Oh, it's just a few work documents, nothing to worry about," she said. Dawn simply shrugged.

"Night, Johanna," May greeted.

"May, nice to see you again. How is everything?"

"Great, Johanna, thanks for asking. How are things on your end?"

"Oh they're just fine. I'll just give you guys a quick snack before I start my work," Johanna said as she proceeded to walk in the kitchen.

The movie was being displayed currently had credits rolling down and Dawn internally thanked the almighty before reaching into her phone. It was only after eight and she wondered what May and she could do now. As she contemplated what to do next, she scrolled through her contacts and stopped on Ash's name.

"Text him," May suddenly said.

Dawn shot her head up to look at her. "…What? I don't-"

May rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong with texting him. The night is still young, we could still do stuff while you text him. It's perfectly okay, really," May said.

"I don't know…" Dawn replied hesitantly. "Maybe Ash has no interest in me," she said.

May shot her a dry look. "Are you kidding? Ash is like, already head over heels for you, he was flirting with you. What more hints can a guy give?" She said and then continued, "No more talking. You text him right now, missy."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Bossy," she said and May stuck out her tongue childishly.

Dawn quickly typed a message and after debating for a few minutes on whether to send it or not, she pressed 'send'.

 _Hey Ash, this is Dawn._

Johanna brought a few snacks for the two young girls to which both of them thanked her for before she headed to work on the dining table. After a few minutes of eating, the two girls quickly decided to do each other's nails and hair in Dawn's room. When they gathered all the essentials, Dawn heard her phone vibrate. She had never been so anxious to receive a text before.

 _Hey there._ _You've reached Ash._

Dawn laughed at the ridiculous reply and sent him another text.

 _You didn't have to say you were Ash, I knew that…_

And he sent another one.

 _Oh I know. I just wanted to make you laugh._

She was surprised. How'd he know that it would make her laugh?

 _How'd you know I would laugh?_

 _I figured it would. Plus, I feel like we've known each other for years._

Her heart warmed. She didn't know he felt the same way.

 _So do I._

The constant texting continued on even during the girls' time together, and thankfully May didn't have a problem with it. In fact, she was glad her blunette friend was back to her old self again. She knew that Dawn was going through some troubled times, and if this guy managed to make her happy, then she was happy for her as well.

* * *

As the days passed, Dawn would find herself constantly texting Ash. He'd always do a good and effortless job making her laugh at the most cheesiest lines he'd say. The two had even kicked it up a notch and send various flirty texts to each other. Dawn had to admit; she was falling hard for this guy. She never knew why she already felt a sense of familiarity with him, but at the same time, she also wanted to know more about him.

 _Hey Ash…what are you doing this weekend?_

She sent that bold text during her lunch break, and she found herself nervous. Her heart almost jumped when she got a text back.

 _Probably dreaming of you and your sweet looks like always. Why?_

Dawn sent back a cheeky reply, but she hoped he got the hint.

 _Okay, good 'cuz I have a date with a very attractive man this Saturday._

 _Oh, do you now? And what time is the date? You know so that I can protect you._

Dawn giggled. He was so adorable.

 _Will u be there to protect me at six? At the new restaurant down the street?_

 _I'll b there. Tell that attractive man that he's really lucky._

* * *

"So you had a girlfriend that nearly died?" Dawn questioned.

The two were currently dining in the said restaurant that Dawn had mentioned. To be honest, she never knew she could've been so bold and ask Ash out. But here they were now. Dawn wore a long flowing baby pink dress with small jacket to cover her arms, with black strappy sandals. And Ash had a simple blue shirt on covered with a leather jacket with some simple jeans, and it was enough, admittedly to make Dawn stare.

"Yeah. We were going out for a while...I really loved her. One day, I was taking her out for the night in my car. We were talking and singing along to the radio, then all of a sudden I saw these bright lights and before I could steer the car away, it crashed into us."

Dawn had no idea why, but she felt an extreme feeling of deja vu wash over her. "And then?"

"We both made it out, luckily. But she had a major brain concussion and...she lost her memory about me. She doesn't remember me," he said, sadly.

"...I'm sorry," she offered. Ash watched her expectantly while she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Why did all this seem so familiar? "Well...where is she now?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that I'm with a very attractive woman eating dinner." He winked. Dawn smiled softly, but then frowned. It was as if he was trying to avoid the question. "Anyways, so any boyfriends before me?"

Dawn bit her lip. "Not that I know of," she laughed but then stopped. Why did she say that? She knew there was no one in her life before Ash. "...I mean, no. You're the first guy I've ever dated. I guess you could say I've been waiting for the right one," she winked.

Ash touched her palm briefly, effectively making Dawn's heart beat. "Do you think the right one is sitting before you?" He asked, his eyes filled with mischief. To his slight surprise, she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Maybe."

A small smile tugged at Ash's lips.

"Yeah, these fries are right for me," Dawn said as she popped a fry into her mouth and laughed at Ash's dry look.

"You sly woman," Ash commented.

Dawn just shrugged and continued devouring fries while Ash watched her in slight amusement.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight, Ash," Dawn said as the two were in front of her doorstep.

"No problem," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I had a good time," he admitted.

She nodded. "So did I. You did a really good job protecting me," she giggled playfully.

Ash smirked. "I did, didn't I? That attractive man was so lucky, I wish it were me," he said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "He _is_ you."

"I know."

The cold breeze made Dawn shiver a bit, and Ash being the gentleman that he is, handed her his leather jacket. She was reluctant to put it on, but he rolled his eyes as he wrapped it around her. Dawn was aware of how close their faces were and how he was slowly tracing her arm, making her breath hitch slightly. She closed her eyes in anticipation and after a few seconds of silence, she felt soft lips on her cheek. Ash noticed Dawn biting her lip slightly and he caressed her cheek before kissing her fully on the lips.

The kiss was slow and full of passion, and Dawn immediately responded by kissing him back just as hard. Their breaths mingled together and all other sounds were ignored as they were lost in each other. Ash placed his free hand on the side of her waist and Dawn placed a hand on his chest. That seemed to have excited Ash as he bit down on her lower lip, resulting in Dawn escaping a small moan.

Ash broke the kiss reluctantly. "Oh god, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he admitted, resting his forehead against hers.

Dawn was trying to catch her breath. "That was the best kiss I ever had," she said.

"I'm willing to give you more but I don't want your mom yelling at us."

"My mom's out right now. She's working overtime," she said, giving Ash a hint.

"I see. When do you think she'll come back?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes," she said.

Ash smirked. "Got it," he said before their lips crashed together again.

* * *

Dawn walked into her mother's room to see her sound asleep. Smiling, she placed a blanket around her mother and noticed an album on the bed. Curious, she took the album in her hands and closed the door behind her. She opened the album and smiled at the memories the pictures gave. She continued flipping through photos until she found an unfamiliar picture.

It was a picture of her and Ash.

But how? Ash and her only recently started going out. She took notice of the date and she realized the photo was taken about a year ago. Dawn flipped through more photos and she was surprised to see about fifty pictures of Ash and her.

This didn't make any sense.

She suddenly recalled the locket.

 _Ash + Elizabeth._

Dawn widened her eyes. She now knew why her boyfriend's name was so familiar. But it still didn't solve anything. In a hurried manner, she quickly called Ash, assuming he knew something she didn't.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey."

Dawn bit her lip. How should she start? "Ash..."

Ash sensed a bit of worry in her tone. "What's wrong? You okay?"

Dawn continued. "Ash...do you know why I have a photo album with over fifty pictures of us together? I mean, we only just started dating and as far as I remember, we've not taken any pictures. These pictures were taken last year...I don't remember that, Ash. Did I...miss something?"

The line was silent and Dawn grew impatient. "Ash?"

He escaped a long sigh. "I'm coming over," he said vaguely.

"Why?"

"Because its about time you knew," he said before the line went dead.

* * *

"Ash, please tell me what's going on. I need an explanation," Dawn said when Ash entered her place of residence. Ash gave her a longing look before he took his hand in hers and led her to the couch.

When the two sat down, Ash took a deep breath. "I know you're confused and you probably have a lot of questions, but I just want to let you know that I'll be here to answer them. We've kept this from you for far too long and I think it's time you know the truth."

"We?" Dawn questioned. "You mean..." Dawn trailed off, at a loss of words.

"Your mom and May have been hiding the truth from you."

"Wha-"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to listen." He pleaded.

Dawn sighed. She gave him a look of assurance. "Okay," she breathed.

And with that, Ash began. "You and I have not been dating since the past two weeks. I know you don't remember, but we've known each other since the past year. We instantly hit it off when we bumped into each other in a grocery store. We became fast friends but I realized we couldn't just stay friends. Eventually, we started dating and I was never happier in my life."

Dawn let him continue, and Ash never took his eyes off hers. "We had so much in common and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world for meeting someone like you. You were working at Kaffeine and I was working as a salesperson. One day, I took you out for the night," he said, gulping at the memory. Dawn gave him a sad look and placed her palm on his shouldee for comfort. He sighed.

"You probably know what happened next."

He was right. The pieces were coming together. "I almost died," she whispered, remembering what Ash told her at the restaurant.

Ash briefly closed as eyes as if recalling the memory. "Yeah. I honestly thought we were goners," he said, opening his eyes. "But luckily there was someone with a good heart who took us to the hospital. We were luckly to have made it out alive and I was so happy knowing we'd be alright. But..." he sighed

"But what?" She whispered.

"When the car had crashed into ours that night," he continued, "You took major head damages from the crash and had brain damage for a couple of months. I was in constant worry and fear...and I wouldn't know what I would've done if I'd lost you. I'd keep visiting you every day, waiting for a miracle to happen. And then, one day, the doctor told me that you were recovering soon. I was ecstatic to hear that, but when I found out that it wiped your memory of the entire year...I didn't know what to do anymore."

Dawn had tears in her eyes. "What happened after that?" She asked, her voice beginning to break.

"I was confused for a while. But by the time you were discharged from the hospital, I was moving on. Or at least, trying to. I tried to focus on my job and find someone else in my life, but I couldn't. This continued on for about two months until I realized nothing ever felt the same without you," Ash said.

"...Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why was this a big secret?" Dawn questioned. Ash kissed the palm of her hand gently.

"We wanted to tell you when the time was right. I didn't know how severe your memory loss was, but the doctors told me that your memory would come back eventually. They advised us not to tell you anything, but let your memories come back naturally. I'm sorry," he said.

"All those dreams...they were my past memories," she thought aloud. Ash nodded; he was aware of all the dreams that she was having since the past two weeks. But, Dawn was still confused about one thing. "If these dreams were a sign of what happened in the past...then who's Elizabeth?"

"Its you, Dawn. You're Elizabeth Dawn Berlitz. No one really calls you Elizabeth...well I did, until you told me to start calling you Dawn. It was always a better name for you."

Dawn pressed her temple with the palm of her hand in frustration. Tears startes flowing down her cheeks. Ash immediately hugged her, warmth filling their bodies. "Why are you crying?"

She looked up at him. "B-because...we've been apart from each other for a long while. You didn't deserve it." She looked down in shame.

"Hey," he said, holding her chin up so she was facing him. His eyes softened. "It's not your fault. Nobody asked for this to happen. I'm just glad that we're together again."

"But-"

He silenced her with a small kiss. "But nothing. We're just going to put the past behind us. Let's make new memories. Okay?"

She slowly smiled. "Okay," she said, softly. "I have one last question."

"Okay," he said.

"Which do you like better? Elizabeth or Dawn?"

Ash pressed his lips against her forehead, and Dawn exhaled. "It doesn't matter. Because I love both of them," he said. Dawn slightly gasped.

"You...love me?"

"I thought it was obvious," Ash admitted. "I've been in love with you for a long while now. I guess those feelings never faded away. When I saw you again after a couple of months, those feelings came back full force. I was just hoping you regain your memory back."

"I never fully did...but I'm still glad," she said, smiling. "Because I love you too," she said.

"I know." He smirked. Dawn gave him a dry look. "In fact, if you noticed, you fell in love with me twice," he said, his tone full of amusement.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Ash laughed and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and Dawn laid her head against his shoulder. The two said nothing in this comforting silence and just stayed there in each other's warm embrace.

"Can we...just stay like this? For at least a while?" Dawn mumbled on his shoulder.

Ash smiled. "I can stay like this with you as long as you want, Dawn," he replied, holding her tighter.

The night soon vanished with the couple in each other's arms. The past was left behind and they both knew they'd be holding onto a bright future together.

* * *

 **I hate myself. I know this sucks. *sighs* Well please tell me how terrible it was in the reviews. I'm sorry, I'm not satisfied with this, but I'm posting this anyway. There are a lot of flaws, I'm aware. Now excuse me as I sign off in disappointment.**


End file.
